


Relationships are for Nerds

by RausieStone



Series: The most adorable and nerdy shadowhunters [2]
Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scholomance, School, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RausieStone/pseuds/RausieStone
Summary: Relationships can be awkward, intense or filled with longing when it’s between two teenagers who don’t live close to each other – or really, even on the same continent. And it can also be all those things at the same time! Which is the case for Kit and Ty.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: The most adorable and nerdy shadowhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797178
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Part 6

The day Jem and Kit finally arrived home Tessa took hold of her boy in a mama-bear-hug so tight that Kit felt like was never going to end. He would swear, in that moment, that Tessa could kill with those hugs of course. Which was actually pretty awesome.

Also, he would never admit, not even with his dying breath, to the tears he’d had blinked away when he was in her embrace. He’d missed his adoptive mom, his tiny little devil of an adoptive sister and their cozy home in the middle of nowhere. And he felt more than a little relieved to be back. And would have been totally if not for…

Once he was able to escape Tessa’s arms, and hide his face effectively, he hurried through the doors of the house. He knew when Tessa got her sights on Jem, she would be too distracted to follow him anyway. Both of them would be.

There upstairs, in her own room – which was way too big for such a small person – lay Mina sleeping her midday nap. Kit didn’t want to wake her. Anything but that. But he couldn’t resist moving closer anyway. Just to make sure. Just to see if she was alright. If she had changed at all while he was away.

With the quietest of footsteps he crossed the room. Moving very slowly and carefully he peeked over the edge of her crib. In the doorway he had only been able to see through the bars of the bed. Which wasn’t a lot. But now he had full view.

Her face was relaxed, her cheeks rosy. And for one terrifying moment Kit was scared he had woken her. Not because of her red cheeks – that did have him worried; did she have a fever?? – but because she suddenly laughed. A short and loud little giggle. It just sprung from her mouth, seeming to come out of nowhere. But her eyes didn’t open.

She hadn’t woken up. She was just dreaming. Sleeping and thinking of happy things. Possibly of hilarious things. Maybe like the time Church had tried to reach the highest shelve in the kitchen where the cookie jar was hidden away. Only to lose his footing at the last moment and end up in the sink full of water with a shriek. Mina hadn’t been able to look at the cat with a straight face for a week after that. He didn’t have to do anything funny even. Never again. Just simply entering the room had her shrieking with laughter like he had in frustration. Just like she was laughing right now.

Kit couldn’t help but grin widely at her carefree laughter. When Mina laughed no one could help but laugh with her. And that applied doubly for her family.

Once again Kit felt his heart swell with pride and gratitude for getting this new family. For being a full part of it.

◎

It only took a few days for the sadness to really kick in. He was glad to be home. He really was. But he also… He missed Ty. More than he ever had before. Which was strange, he thought, since they were closer than ever right now. Or supposed to be at least.

Then he thought more deeply about it. Maybe, he considered again, that wasn’t strange at all…

One week he’d been in the infirmary of the Scholomance. All that time spend resting and focusing on healing. All of that time spend with Ty by his side.

His cheeks heated now thinking about it.

After that first kiss, a few dozen more had followed. Every new one more intense than the last. And also a bit better coordinated – luckily.

Ty had spent every day and night with him. Not leaving his side to even eat dinner in the cafeteria, with the other students. Jem ended up getting it for him when he had refused to go. And later the nurses took on the job of just cooking for Ty as well since they already had been doing it for Kit. The food in the infirmary was actually considerably better than what the students got in the cafeteria. But Kit knew that was not the reason why Ty insisted on eating there, with him.

Every hour, minute and second Ty had been with him until… Until the last day. Then he had been nowhere in sight. Disappearing completely from the infirmary before Kit woke up.

It didn’t take long for Kit to find him though. Ty was hiding in his room of course. Missing Kit already. And not feeling up to the task of saying goodbye to him.

Kit had tried to broach the subject before, during their week together. But Ty had refused it every time. Not just refused to discuss it, but outright refused the existents of the thing altogether. Ty was just going to deny the entire institution of it. Of saying goodbye. First by not talking about it and then through pretending it wasn’t happening. By locking himself in his room with Irene when the hour had come upon them.

Kit put his newly attained health to good use then, by walking right into the student quarters. He ignored the whispers of the other students standing around in the halls while he passed them. He barely noticed how they were peeking at him like he was some famous – or infamous – celebrity walking there. _Whatever that was about…_

‘’Ty!’’ he all but shouted through the door after banging on it for a full minute. ‘’I _know_ you’re in there. You can’t keep me out forever.’’

It took another two minutes of pounding before Ty finally answered. And then at last, for the first time that week, he acknowledged what was about to happen. ‘’Yes, I can,’’ he said through gritted teeth. ‘’Because you won’t be here forever.’’

First he smiled, for finally getting an answer. But his smile turned sad real quick after that. ‘’Oh, Ty,’’ Kit sighed heavily. This time the bang that sounded through the door was from his forehead, not his hand. ‘’I… ‘’ he started, wanting to say _something_ but having no idea what that should be.

Ty would except no bullshit answers. And he had no good answers to give him. Other then that this was what life was; full of choices you made and have to stick by – even though neither had expected this would happen between them when they made those choices. He hadn’t known about Ty’s choice to go the Scholomance at the time of course. But Kit did know he would never have chosen to go live with Jem and Tessa if he had known this could happen. That Ty actually did like Kit the way Kit liked him.

Then again, knowing what he knew now, would he ever wish to miss out on life with Jem, Tessa and Mina? Would he have stayed in Los Angeles knowing this new, loving and excepting family was waiting for him across the ocean?

Probably not.

Which is, in retrospect, only better. It would have just been awkward with them living together and trying to… whatever this is. And Ty would’ve probably gone to the Scholomance anyway. Leaving Kit behind. Just like how Kit was leaving him behind now.

‘’Ty, please just open the door?’’ He would settle for bagging some more if Ty didn’t answer, since there was nothing else to say anyway. And even if there were, he would not want to say it through a door from a very public hallway.

But Ty wouldn’t budge. He didn’t say anything and he didn’t open the door. He just remained utterly silent in that room.

‘’Ty, please!’’ Kit urged one more time. ‘’Please don’t let me leave without saying a proper goodbye.

Nothing.

Only silence.

‘’I’ll write to you,’’ Kit whispered after endless minutes had past. ‘’And I would… ,’’ he took a deep a breath and steeled himself, ‘’and I would like it if you wrote me back.’’ He lowered to his knees then, not waiting for a response from Ty – knowing he won’t get one.

He took a little piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. Against the door he quickly scribbled his address on it. Then he laid it on the ground and pushed it underneath the door.

He wanted to back away right then and there, without waiting to see what Ty would do. But the other boy suddenly reacted so quickly. Almost like he’d known that Kit was still there before he silently shoved the paper underneath the door. Like he had been waiting… for something.

He was so fast in reacting that Kit didn’t even have the time to pull back his hand. The crack between the door and the floor was quite high. Not just big enough to slide paper through. Also to put your fingers between.

Before Kit knew it, they were toughing. Both holding their fingers underneath the door. Wrapping them around the wood. Lightly touching the floor with the backs of them. Mostly touching each other with the sides of them. Holding onto each other for dear life, saying nothing.

Kit knew Ty wasn’t going to open the door. That he still wasn’t going to face him. And now he agreed. He didn’t want to see Ty as he said goodbye. Farewell to an uncertain future, like always. This hand holding underneath the door was already more than he felt he could handle.

He did handle it though. They both did. And after what felt like ages, Kit was pulled away from this endless moment by sounds coming from down the hallway. He took a deep breath and let go, standing up and walking away quickly. Ty said nothing.

◎

The fifth morning back home after leaving the Scholomance felt worse and better. Worse because, even though each moment he felt more safe and at home in this place, there was one crucial piece missing to make his life truly perfect. And better because the more time passed, the more resolved he felt to find some kind of solution for his predicament. For _their_ predicament.

During those three days he had thought of a thousand and one reasons for them to meet. Hundreds were about how he just had to visit the Scholomance, and hundreds were about how Ty just had to visit him here. But none were good enough to actually voice. No plan was solid enough to actually put into action.

…at least, none that he came up with.

In the end it would be so simple. So, so simple that Kit felt later like he could kick himself for not thinking of it. Luckily, his adoptive mother had been paying close attention to her new son. She had noticed how he had come back healthier and happier from the Scholomance than she’d ever seen him. But also noticed he’d grown more solemn again, as the days passed.

And not just solemn. Also more absentminded. So much so, that when she tried to tell him the news he’d been waiting on for half a week, he didn’t even notice.

‘’Kit,’’ she said on the fifth morning, sitting at the breakfast table as Christopher breezed passed her.

He was in such a hurry that he barely noticed that she said anything. And when he did, he didn’t register what that was. Let alone that she was holding something.

‘’Kit! Kit, wait,’’ she continued.

But Kit was not to be disturbed. ‘’I’m sorry, I don’t have time,’’ he said quickly, already almost out of the room.

Tessa held up her hand then. ‘’But don’t you want to know what I have for you?’’ she challenged.

‘’It’s okay, I’ve already eaten,’’ he said looking at the floor, thinking Tessa was talking about the treats she’d brought from the bakery in town. ‘’You can give it to Jem.’’

He almost slipped away then.

But Tessa was just in time by saying. ‘’No, Christopher. It’s not food!’’

It took a moment for Kit to respond. So much so that Tessa started to get up, thinking she had to hurry after him. But then he suddenly stepped back into the room. His face completely blank. But his eyes… seemed hopeful.

‘’It’s a letter,’’ Tessa continued. ‘’A letter from Tiberius Blackthorn.’’

Tessa had never seen her son – or anyone really – cross a room so quickly. He strode right up to her with swift and harsh movements, only to stop right in front of her and take the letter from her with the gentlest of gestures.

‘’Thank you,’’ he said vaguely.

He ripped the envelop open with one swift movement and pulled out the letter with another. Then he read.

Ty, ever the no-nonsense, straight-forward, frank and sincere communicator, wrote just what he felt. No more, no less.

**Christopher,**

**I miss you. I want you. I need you.**

**Please, come back.**

**Ty**

Kit read the short letter over and over again. He held on to those fourteen words like they were a life raft, clinging to them by scanning them so focused that he was not aware of his surroundings anymore. That he completely forgot Tessa was there. Right until she laid a hand on his arm.

He looked up at her and was stricken by those ancient grey eyes. They stared knowingly back at him. He expression was grave and understanding. There was deep feeling in there he’d never seen before. The total opposite of what her voice sounded like when she started to speak. ‘’You know,’’ she said utterly casual. ‘’I was thinking of saying yes to Catarina,’’ she said.

Kit stared at her even more blankly than before – which was apparently humanly possible. ‘’To what?’’ he finally asked when Tessa just kept waiting on him to take the bait.

She smiled widely. ‘’To taking over her classes at the Scholomance for the next couple of weeks so she can have some free time,’’ she said. And then added utterly lightly, ‘’Want to come with?’’


	2. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the Scholomance with Kit as the new kid (hahaha sorry/notsorry for the lame joke!)

‘’WHAT?? No way!!’’ Brian exclaimed. 

‘’Hell yeah way!’’ Kit retorted. 

‘’But how? Wait, no, I don’t believe it. It’s impossible! It can’t be done.’’ Brian shook his head in disbelieve.

They’re chilling in Ty’s room with their usual group. Since Ty’s roommate left the Scholomance and he got no new roomy in return, his private quarters have become the new place to be. It was the perfect place to meet: no matter how loud or wild you were behaving, no one would hear. So everyone who was a bit social, wanted to be here. 

Though Ty’s new-found popularity wasn’t just due to his room situation. It also had very much to do with a certain boy he was in a relationship with. A boy who had become the Scholomance’s new favorite inhabitant. 

…or at least when it was the pupils’ concern.

‘’Maybe not by you,’’ Kit grinned. ‘’But for my boyfriend it’s a different case. Nothing is impossible for Ty,’’ he proclaimed proudly.

Ty frowns; utterly confused. ‘’That’s not true,’’ he said, feeling obliged to distinguish the obvious. 

Well… obvious to everyone else maybe. But not to Kit. ‘’I’ll believe it when I see it,’’ he smirked and gave Ty’s bicep a squeeze after wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

Ty moved his head then, looking at Kit to see what he was missing. Kit just kept grinning at him. But that was good enough for Ty to let it go. Even though he still didn’t understand. He trusted Kit to explain if he was missing something crucial. 

The group of friends they had made together – one that started out small but became bigger by the week – had gotten used to their relationship very quickly. It was normal, it was expected. The only thing they cared about was finally having fun in this dreary place.

I mean, they were all glad to be there; it was an incredible opportunity to study here. But it wasn’t the most cozy and entertaining place there was. 

That is, until Kit started coming along with his adoptive mother and staying here two days and one night every week. All for that one weekly class Tessa taught at the Scholomance. All because Tessa claimed it was too long a journey to make in just one day – even though, really, all they did was teleport. And also because Tessa had convinced the board of directors that Kit simply had to come along each week because she needed his help. 

‘’Alright,’’ Kit suddenly said after a long moment of just comfortable silence and laughter. ‘’It’s time for all of you to go.’’

‘’Whut?’’ Tom exclaimed as the others all made various sounds of shock. 

‘’Yes, yes, I know; this has been the time of your life and you wish this night would never end,’’ Kit said cockily. ‘’But,’’ he continued as he let his head fall back against Ty’s shoulder, ‘’we need some time to…’’ he trailed off, having no intention to finish that sentence. 

But Ty finished it for him anyway. ‘’Be alone and – ‘’ Kit quickly clamped his hand around Ty’s mouth for he is sure the other boy will unwittingly embarrass them both way too much with whatever he was about to reveal. 

‘’Do stuff!’’ he exclaimed quickly. 

Half of the group looked down in embarrassment and the other half smirked at them and wiggled their eyebrows. 

Bastards, Kit thinks fondly to himself. But out loud he says ‘’See you all next week,’’ while not looking at any of them. All he has eyes for is Ty. His boyfriend.

Every time he thinks of it, he can feel the butterflies – annoyingly – fluttering in his stomach. Every time he feels like throwing up and floating away in the sky. 

He moved into Tiberius even more as the door opened and the others started to leave. He’s practically sitting in Ty’s lap, the other boy’s hands around him now and Kit’s mouth only half an inch away from Ty’s skin. He inhales deeply. The familiar scent of Ty has him feel excited and calm at the same time. His heart starts to beat a ferocious pattern. 

Through all this, Ty is seemingly ignoring his actions. But nothing could be further from the truth. Kit knows this, because he knows Ty’s tells. He can detect them like a dog can sniff fear on any person. He knows the slight tremble of his hands and the heat coming off of his chest through his shirt, are all tells that he wants Kit as much as Kit wants him. Right now. 

So the moment the door closes behind the last of their friends that leave, he practically jumps on Kit. Even though that’s totally impossible because Kit is actually sitting on Ty. But anyway, their lips collide and they have their hands in each other’s hair within a moment. The kiss is deep and desperate. And it feels endless. 

Kit can feel every movement Ty makes like waves of sensation crashing over him. And all he can do is cling on to Ty like he’s the only rock in a wild ocean. 

After a few seconds of this – okay, probably minutes actually. Kit is the first to break away. He grins at his absurdly beautiful boyfriend. The boy who is right now looking at him with frustrated eyes. Kit can practically read the question in his eyes: Why did you break away? And even more urgingly: Come back here!

But Kit will do no such thing. He starts to talk. ‘’Do you remember,’’ he begins to say. Ty makes a frustrating noise and, while pretending not to listen, moves to kiss Kit’s neck instead of his mouth. With a slight quiver in his voice Kit continues, ‘’the first time we were alone in your room?’’

He feels Ty’s lips spread in a smile against his skin. And if he’s not mistaken, he even hears a low chuckle slip out between kisses. Kit bites his lower lip to keep a groan from slipping through his. 

‘’I’ll take… that… as a yes,’’ he says breathily. 

‘’Hmm,’’ is all Ty reacts.

And that’s all Kit can take. He quickly moves his lips back to Ty’s. He breathes in deeply when they’re mouths finally meet. With the new air comes new energy and enthusiasm. He moves his hand to Ty’s shoulders and fists the fabrics of his shirt tightly with his fingers. Ty groans loudly as Kit throws himself deeper and deeper in the kiss. 

Kit loves the sounds Ty makes. Their always completely honest and uninhibited. He doesn’t know how to care about how he comes across – least of all to Kit. He’s just himself. 

Kit had always admired this about Ty. But he had never expected it to be so incredibly sexy as well. The sounds Ty made when he touched him, and the other way around, was something he more often than not replayed to himself in other moments. Mostly during very necessary long showers. 

Sometimes he felt like he could burst whenever Ty kissed him with such abandon. Which was basically always. The way Ty frowned his eyebrows in concentration when they made out. Like this was the most important thing ever that needed is unabated attention. The way he caressed each inch of Kit’s face with such focus and dedication, like the other boy was the most precious thing he’d ever hold. The way his tongue would trace all the sensitive spots inside Kit’s mouth, having all of them memorized. 

Kit felt another moan bubble up. And this time he was not able to bite it back. Nor did he want to. All he wanted was Ty. All he would ever want was Ty. He was sure of that. He felt so light and warm with this epiphany, that he felt like he would burst – again. Which is why, when Ty broke away to take a breath, he let his realization slip out. ‘’I want you,’’ he breathed. 

It was only a few seconds later that he realized that he said it out loud. He looked at Ty with slight alarm. But his lazy grin and glassy eyes gave away nothing. And he would have decided that he didn’t say anything, if not for the thing that Ty said next.

‘’I want you too,’’ he said in earnest. Almost like Kit had pulled back and held him at arm’s length to ask him an important question. Like he was answering out of the purest place. With boundless amounts of love. 

It disarmed Kit. So much even that he couldn’t help but continue. ‘’I want all of you,’’ he said. 

‘’You have me,’’ he said frankly. ‘’You know that.’’ His eyebrows shoot up, like he doesn’t understand why Kit is bringing this up. 

Which is only logical, since he’s clearly referring to a conversation they had before: The first time Kit had said he wanted Ty – in a much more casual way than now – and had explained right after what the words meant – broadly – when Ty admitted he didn’t quite understand. 

But this time it was heavier. And even though Kit felt like dropping of a cliff right about now, he also felt like he would die if he didn’t say what he felt. He looked into the open and trusting eyes of his boyfriend and thought about all that had happened in the last few weeks. The kissing, the making out, the groping and even the rubbing. But nothing that led to… climax. Not even touch each other’s skin apart from face and arms. 

Even though they seemed to get closer to more every time. And Kit knew, that he could just let things run its course naturally. He knew they would arrive at the place he so desperately wanted to be soon. Very soon. 

But he also knew Ty was not like anyone else. And that Ty didn’t like surprises. And he also knew that he didn’t know how much Ty knew about… these things. The things they both had no experience in what so ever. The things he wanted so badly. 

He made up his mind. ‘’Ty, Tiberius,’’ he began, and the other boy cocked his head, his eyes widening. ‘’I, uhm… would like to do more. I want to do more with you.’’

Ty’s face – that had gone slightly tensed – relaxed immediately. It seemed to implicate a relieved: ohh, is that all?. And then he proceeded to say: ‘’You want to have sex.’’ Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Which, of course, it is. But still, Kit couldn’t help but feel astounded. His mouth practically dropping to the floor. All he could do was stare at Ty. 

After about half a minute of this passed, Ty started to become uneasy. His eyes – with which he had been staring into Kit’s eyes uncharacteristically long – finally dropped to the ground. ‘’Or not,’’ he said in a small voice. 

Flabbergasted Kit could only bring out, ‘’Whut?’’ And then, ‘’No! I mean yes. I mean, I do want to have sex with you.’’

Ty’s eyes lit mischievously. He smirked, his smile crooked and beautiful. ‘’Okay,’’ he said.

‘’Okay,’’ Kit repeated, looking not half as cool as Ty. Actually, he looked kind of like he was about to be ill. 

Once again Kit was sure he didn’t deserve this beautiful and amazing person. Not for the least of reasons, because he was much cooler than Kit would ever be. 

But right now he didn’t care. He stood up and grabbed Ty, who was still smirking, by the collar. Then he dragged him up and crashed their lips together before Ty could react. And the reaction he gave then, was the most wonderful thing ever. He threw his arms around Kit and started walking backwards, pulling Kit along with him to the bed. 

They were losing themselves in each other then, So much so that they didn’t notice it when they’d reached the bed. Ty’s knees bumped into the frame and he fell back, taking Kit with him. 

They crash landed on the bed, both laughing and holding on to each other tightly, their foreheads only half an inch apart. As the laughter slowly died, Kit raised his hand to strike away a stray lock of hair from Ty’s face. In response to the loving gesture, Ty bit his lip. 

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ Kit asked him nervously, not really knowing the answer to it himself. 

‘’Yes,’’ said Ty resolutely. Then he bit his lip again. ‘’but not right now, if you don’t mind.’’

Kit breathed, relieved. ‘’No,’’ he said. ‘’I don’t mind at all.’’

They made out some more. Okay, a lot more. And Kit felt more excited and nervous to come back next week than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter took such a long time. I’ve unexpectedly been very busy with other stuff, so that’s why.   
> Anyway, I triple promised that there would be smut this time. But I just couldn’t make it work in this chapter, so I saved it for part 8. And to keep my promise I’m posting that part right now as well.   
> I really hope you like it!!!


	3. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Ty get their freak on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, like I said before: this is my first time writing smut. So if it’s no good, please let me know. Or even better: give me some useful feedback:) I would love to hear from you guys!!

‘’How,’’ – kiss – ‘’was,’’ – kiss – ‘’your,’’ – kiss – ‘’week?’’

Ty can barely keep himself away from Kit to ask his question. And once he is finally done he turns his lips from the skin of Kit’s shoulder to his mouth. Which is how Kit is not even able to answer the question after Ty’s done asking. 

‘’Tyyyy,’’ Kit groans into his mouth. 

The Blackthorn smiles wickedly. With a lot of effort he is able to pull away. He does it because he needs to. He wants Kit to know exactly how he sees him. ‘’Trust you to even be able to talk while kissing,’’ he says. ‘’You are incredible.’’

Ty has gotten a lot better in putting his feelings into words. Just for Kit. Even though Kit ensured him time and time again, that he doesn’t need to. That he shouldn’t stress too much about it. That he knows exactly how he feels by his actions. 

But Ty didn’t listen. ‘Cause he had done what he always did when he found out about something new: do research. His go-to action when he found him in a new situation he knew little about. And in this case the research was romance novels and romantic comedies. Mostly with straight couples – just because of their sheer number – but also some gay ones. But also some very entertaining fan fiction about two people called Drago Malfoy and Harry Potter. Whoever they were… (he also found out about some Watson and Sherlock slash fiction, but after reading several he still didn’t quite know how to feel about them). 

And in all those stories, both partners in a couple seemed to rather like it when the other told them how they felt. They thought it was ‘romantic’. It made them happy. 

And all Ty wanted to do was make Kit happy. And he didn’t mind stressing about that at all. 

Kit shakes his head. ‘’Not half as incredible as you are,’’ he disagrees with his eyes closed and grabbing hold of Ty’s face to pull him in for a kiss. 

Ty kisses him back. But only for one second. Then he says seriously, ‘’That makes no sense.’’

Kit laughs breathlessly. Leave it to Ty to get into an argument about how much or how little sense certain romantic proclamations make. 

‘’Okay, Ty,’’ he simply says and proceeds to pull off the grey-eyed boy’s shirt. ‘’You win, you’re right,’’ he resigns. And then adds quickly, ‘’But I’m right when I say that it’s only fair that when I’m making out with you without a shirt, you should be making out with me without a shirt.’’

For a moment Ty is lost in thought. All while Kit proceeds to peel of the fabric. Ty complies to Kit’s indications without hesitation, following his motions enthusiastically. ‘’Yes, you’re right,’’ he finally concludes once his shirt is off.

But Kit doesn’t even register his talking. All he can do is gape and stare at shirtless Ty. 

It’s not the first time he has seen Ty’s chest. But it is the first time he’s seeing it close up. And the first time that he actually has the time to really look at it. 

It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. It’s everything and more that Kit would have imagined it being. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Ty asks, touching Kit’s face.

It was exactly what Kit needed to be pulled out of his reverie. He nods as he moves to plant a kiss on Ty’s lips.

He actually wants to kiss some other parts of Ty much more, but he’s too shy. How did he get so shy? He has no idea. Well, only that it has everything to do with Ty and what he feels for him. 

Lucky for him, Ty is not bothered at all by such reservations. He pushes Kit back into the bed and starts a trail of kisses from Kit’s neck, to his shoulder, to the skin over his ribs, to even further down. All the way to his bellybutton. 

Kit feels like he could melt, right here, right now. Like ice cream. Right into the matrass. Literally. He, least of all, would not be surprised if it were to happen. 

Ty’s mouth moves a little higher, kissing his stomach again. But this time he added some spice to the kiss by sucking on the skin a little and nibbling it. ‘’Feels good?’’ he asked, his voice mostly confident. Though anyone who knew him as well as Kit did could detect the hint of uncertainty. 

Kit groaned loudly in response, to Ty’s words and his actions. His shyness disappearing for the moment. ‘’Feels fucking incredible,’’ he manages to get out.

Ty smiles at that, his confidence solidified. The smile turns actually rather wicked and proud. The look of it made Kit’s stomach churn. He fists the sheets and bites his lip as another wave of pleasure and warmth overwhelmed him. Who knew Ty would be so unbelievably good at this? For Kit at least, it’s been all beyond his wildest dreams. 

And still, it wasn’t enough. Kit wanted to get more and give more. He wrapped his fingers around Ty’s shoulder. ‘’C’me here,’’ he murmurs, barely intelligible. 

‘’What?’’ Ty responds, breathlessly. 

His voice, his face, his body: it was all sssooo hot. Kit felt like barely holding on. It was all just simply too hot to handle. But he pushed on anyway. He held on to Ty’s shoulder tighter and forcibly pulled him up so they were on the same eye-level again. 

Ty laughs. ‘’You didn’t like what I was doing?’’ he challenges deviously, one of his eyebrows raised. 

He has gotten so damn cocky, Kit thinks to himself, I’ll show him!

‘’Nah,’’ Kit responds casually. With his red cheeks it looks like he’s embarrassed. But in fact, that’s the last thing he feels right now. When Ty least expects it, he wraps his hand around Ty’s and moves it down his own body. All the way there. To the evidence that can be felt through his trousers. Not of cum – thank god for that!! But of tight, hot arousal. 

For all his gloating and cockiness, Ty has the decency to gasp ones he feels it. He even moans a little. 

Kit smirks. ‘’I wouldn’t say I didn’t like it,’’ he says, his voice the total opposite of his expression. One the picture of innocence and the other of devilish delight. 

But now it was Ty’s time to get back at Kit. After the first shock and pleasure, he felt like he rather like the place his hand was now. Slowly, very slowly, he started to rub over the fabric there. 

Kit’s mouth fell open and his eyes popped wide. ‘’Shiiittt,’’ he moaned loudly. 

More than ever, Ty had now reason to gloat. But he didn’t. He didn’t feel like reacting at all really. Only move small circles with his hand and stare at the boy he loved. 

And underneath that hand the bulge that was hidden by two layers of fabric. A bulge that was growing steadily into a pillar. 

Kit’s hands are starting to feel sweaty on Ty’s skin. He holds on to him for dear life. If his fingernails weren’t cut so short, he would for sure have left indentations by now. Ty’s touches, on the other hand, were the exact opposite. They were light and smooth and gentle. And Kit felt like he was going to die from them. 

He wasn’t going to last long…

Somewhere, far away in Kit’s brain, he knew he shouldn’t let this happen. That this will bring all sorts of embarrassment with it that he doesn’t want. But right now, all he can think is that he’s not ready to take his clothes off in front of Ty. But that he also can’t stop.

He simply can’t stop. Even if Ty were to stop on his own, he would beg him to continue. He would practically drag that hand back to where he needed it. Not caring about all the implications. At least, not in that moment. He would care after. And after was coming here faster and faster. Much too fast for his liking. 

Luckily Ty seemed completely calm and in control as Kit’s chaotic thoughts continued. He was unperturbed. Just happy doing what he was doing. This made Kit see stars. He started to move with Ty, their bodies completely intertwining. Going further and further…

Until Ty suddenly froze. Not out of fear or angst or anything negative. More like it suddenly clicked in his mind that he needed to do something. Needed to check of a box. He started to speak, “Is this ok-“

“Yes!” Kit cut him in desperately. “Please don’t stop.”

He wrapped his arms around Ty and buried his head in his neck. It was all he could do to not start screaming. The tension and the relieve he felt simultaneously was overwhelming. For a moment he thought it was going to be his undoing. He started shaking, badly.

What was happening to him? How had Ty suddenly turned into this sex god that knew exactly where and how to touch him? With the confidence and calm of an 80-year-old monk who had seen it all. 

Ty reacted immediately to this new state of Kit. And since, apparently, he had suddenly become an expert on all this, he knew exactly what to do.

Slowly he bent his knee a bit and moved his leg between Kit’s. Just so it was touching him in the. Exact. Right. Spot. But also so he could feel Ty was just as hard as him. 

It felt wonderful. And much better than when only Ty was touching him there. And now, he could finally focus on something else. Something other than his own overwhelming pleasure. He could focus on Ty. 

As Ty was still touching him, still over his trousers, he started to return the favor. Only than underneath the trousers. He didn’t dare to touch his hand skin to skin. But he was brave enough to touch Ty’s underwear. 

But going there with Ty’s permission was a whole different undertaking. First he just paused their kiss and looked at him questionably, while sliding his hand from Ty’s navel to the waistband of his boxers. Only to stop there and wait for Ty to indicate he could continue. 

But Ty said nothing. And after a few seconds of not kissing, of moving against him and making delicious patterns on Kit’s pants with the touch of his hand, he just ignored Kit’s pause and started kissing his neck. Also in a very delicious pattern. 

For a moment. Kit was convinced he was about to lose his mind. Only then he regained himself and manned-the-hell-up. 

‘’Ty,’’ he whispered, his voice shaking.

But Tiberius didn’t hear him. 

‘’Ty!’’ Kit said louder. 

This time he did hear him. 

‘’Yeah?’’ he wondered hazily in between kisses. 

Well, at least he couldn’t see Kit’s red face now. So that was a good thing. Once again he wandered to himself how Ty had ended up being so unbelievably good this. Especially when he himself was the polar opposite apparently. Who would have thought…

‘’Is it okay, if I… ‘’ Kit trailed off. He had no idea how to ask this. Or, actually, he did. He just couldn’t do it. How had he turned in such a coward? 

Another few moments followed. It took Ty some time to notice something was wrong. That wasn’t just Ty’s fault and his distraction. But also because Kit hadn’t stopped moving with him; rubbing against him with his whole body and touching either his back, shoulders or his arms at any given moment. It was hard for Ty to notice that Kit was trying to pause and get his attention. 

But after some time it dawned on him that Kit had started a sentenced he had never ended. He thought back to Kit’s words and repeated them back to him. ‘’If you… what?’’

Kit had Ty’s full attention now. He had stretched his arms and was hovering over him, his hands on either side of the blonde’s face. And there was no way in hell that Kit was going to say what he wanted to do. So with a deep breath and on a hail Mary, he took hold of Ty’s trousers. He didn’t look Ty in the eye while he did this, because he knew he didn’t like that. So he focused on his task of opening the top button and slipping his hand inside. 

Ty felt warm, big and already a little wet. He could feel the pre-cum soaking through the cotton of his underwear just a little. In return Kit felt his own dick shudder – or maybe that was just his entire body that did that. 

After that first – very bold – move, he didn’t continue though. He just paused and waited. He wasn’t going to touch Ty any further without his explicit consent. He was much to chicken to take the lead like that. With which right now, he was totally fine with. 

Ty groaned loudly not that long after. ‘’Keep going, please,’’ he said in that confused way he sometimes did when he didn’t understand someone’s actions. Or maybe he was just surprised at his own body’s responds. Or both.

Kit laughed breathlessly. Almost giggling like a little boy. ‘’Gladly,’’ he said, sounding much more confident than he felt. 

Their lips met again and as Ty opened Kit’s zipper to make more room for him. Ty started moving his hips. Kit could feel him harden in the palm of his hand by the second. He could also feel himself harden in Ty’s palm by the second. 

And then all uncertainty, cowardice and embarrassment left him. Like snow before the sun. There was nothing but pleasure and love. There was nothing but Ty. 

Not long after they miraculously came at the very same moment. One screaming the other’s name. And one groaning the other’s name. I’ll leave it up to you to decided who did what ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really curious what you everyone thinks!! Also: this is by no means going to be the last part:D I have still so much more in store for the boys. For example, I can't wait to write the conversation between Ty and Emma I have in mind. It's all coming as soon as possible!


	4. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tessa/Jem/Mina cuteness (just a little) and a LOT of Kit and Ty hotness - and some of their cuteness too ofc ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took such a long time! But one consolation; it's again two chapters at once:D   
> I really hope you like it and if you have any feedback (positive or negative), please feel welcome to leave a comment!! <3

‘’Kit? Are you ready to go?’’ Tessa called out, her face still as warm and gentle as ever. Even in impatience. 

No responds came from his room. She was sure he was in there though. Was there something wrong?

She looked questioningly at her husband. He didn’t notice her gaze. Seeing he was too busy clearing a path way for their daughter to walk through the living room. Well… ‘walk’ was maybe a bit too strong a word for what she was doing. It was more like a slowly-making-her-way-forward-in-a-general-direction-by-rolling-and-stumbling-along kind of thing. 

Though you wouldn’t think that was what she was doing whenever you saw her dad’s reaction; he was cheering her on like she was the world’s fastest and elegant walking toddler. But that was definitely not the case. No, though the young age on which she started ‘walking’ was quite an accomplishment, not much else about it was. …not that her parents noticed that.

‘’Jem, do you know what’s wrong with Kit?’’ She wondered aloud after a few moments when he continued to not notice her gaze. 

The very moment he looked up, Mina squalled in delight to get his attention back. ‘’What, my love?’’ he said to both of them. 

Tessa chuckled at her daughter. But then composed herself as she spoke. Worry creeping into her voice once again. ‘’We agreed to leave at ten. It’s almost twenty past ten now. He’s never late and now he’s not even reacting… Are you sure you heard him in his room this morning? Maybe he’s not even there. Maybe he’s last night and got into trouble – ‘’

‘’Wow, wow, I’m perfectly fine!’’ Kit bellowed before entering the living room, looking absolutely fine and perfect. 

‘’What have you been doing all morning?’’ Tessa exclaims. And even though her words got be perceived as someone being very ticked off, all Kit could see and hear from Tessa was concern. 

His cheeks heated in pleasure and embarrassment. ‘’I don’t know,’’ he shrugs. ‘’Just compiling some extra stuff.’’

It was only now that Tessa noticed the extra bag Kit was toeing along. Other than his usual attire that was consistently made up of him with one small backpack slung around his shoulder every week, now he had an extra bag under his arm that was like three times the size of his backpack and filled to the brim. Tessa recognized it as his sports bag. But she doubted that it was just filled with a towel and sports clothing right now. 

She raised an eyebrow. It made her look even younger than she usually did. ‘’Extra stuff?’’

Kit really didn’t want to get into this. And definitely not with his kind of adoption-mother. But he really didn’t have a choice. 

Well, actually he did, since Jem was just about to argue that whatever Kit wanted to bring along was his business and that they should just go right now if they wanted to be any later than they already were. But unlucky for Kit, he was already answering before Jem could open his mouth to speak. ‘’Just some movies and games and stuff.’’

One of the corners of Tessa’s mouth quircked up. ‘’You do know they don’t have X-Stations or PlayBoxes at the Scholomance, don’t you?’’ She responded empathetically and sincerely, having no idea what she said wrong. 

Kit had to bite his lip then, to not burst out laughing. He was able to keep it in mostly, but he definitely didn’t have to control to do that and answer her at the same time. So he just stood there, silently. 

Luckily, Jem – who had been lectured on the proper names and terms multiple times by Kit in the last few months – was there to help his wife understand. ‘’It’s Xbox and PlayStation, honey,’’ he told her indulgingly, while picking up their daughter and carrying her over to them. 

Tessa blinked, for a moment utterly confused. And then she burst out laughing. No one would ever dare accuse Tessa of taking herself too seriously – and really, with a husband like Will, too much seriousness would have never stood a chance. 

‘’Alright, alright,’’ she said, ‘’You guys are right; I shouldn’t talk about things I don’t understand. But really, Kit. What’s all the stuff in your bags?’’

‘’It really is nothing special,’’ he said exaggeratingly – clearly trying to hide the opposite truth very badly. And then he started to mumble an explanation very quickly. ‘’I just wanted to introduce our friends to some cool mundane stuff. Like Star Trek and Mario Kart and Kanye West music. And a lot of other movies and series and music. You know, just normal teenager stuff.’’

Kit had been looking down from like the moment he came out here, so he didn’t notice it when Jem and Tessa got the most adoring expressions on their faces. Which was good, ‘cause he probably would have felt like he was about to die from embracement if he had. 

Nonetheless though, Tessa did speak up. With the same adoration sounding through her voice that was visible on her face. ‘’You made a group of friends?’’ she half exclaimed, half questioned ‘’Together with Ty?’’

Not knowing how to react, or even what to do really, Kit just nodded. 

He didn’t dare to look up. Not even when he heard one of them walking toward him. Not even when he saw it was Tessa in the corner of his eye. Not even when she wrapped he arms around him and hugged him. 

She kissed the top of his head and whispered ‘’I love you.’’

Then she quickly let go with one arm – the one she was making the portal with – and grabbed hold of his hand with the other. She and Kit both looked up to smile back at Jem and Mina who were waving at them from the kitchen. Then they stepped through the portal and they were at the Scholarmance. 

◎

It was time for the next step. 

Between Kit and Ty. 

This Kit decided for himself as he watched Guardians of the Galaxy for like the twentieth time and could effort to be a little distracted. Thanks heaven’s it was the first time for everyone else in the room – Ty and a couple of their friends – because now they were to captivated by the movie to notice Kit’s distractions. Which had him gazing of at Ty’s bed in the corner of the room and staring lovely to his and Ty’s hands every once in a while. Or maybe like every minute or so. 

He had all the time in the world to think of what he had done with Ty up until then and what he could be doing with Ty that night and on. Which he did. The entire movie long. 

He thought about how he and Ty had jerked each other off several times now. And about how none of those times they saw each other completely. They had never seen each other naked from the waist down. Had never seen that of each other.

And though the mystery was at first kind of hot, it had gone on much too long now. In fact, it was making Kit rather crazy. He started to thought back about how he has started to fantasize more and more about what Ty looked like when he wasn’t at the Scholomance. He would think of how Ty had felt in his hand, that one time he had actually touched him skin to skin. Of how warm he felt. About how hard and soft he had been at the same time. Of how he could literally feel his heartbeat through the skin when Ty was about to come. With all that information he would try to piece together what Ty would look like. Dream about it all week long.

But inevitably he would also think of his own reaction whenever they were together in that way. How he would lose all his nerve the moment he thought of taking his clothes off and Ty doing the same…

Well, his obsession with seeing Ty’s cock at least told him once and for all that he was definitely, if not totally, gay. In the beginning he may have tricked himself into thinking that it was just Ty. That he would always keep liking only girls and that Ty was the one exception. That he was only attracted to Ty’s personality.

But nothing turned out to be less true. Of course Ty was special, there was no doubt about that. But it was also the fact that he was a boy that attracted Kit to him. Second to his personality of course, but definitely there.

And that’s where the physical stuff came in. Where he had before only dreamt and fantasized about breasts and curvy hips in a vague sort of way, he now could only think about the muscles and sharp angles of just one boy specifically. It weren’t fleeting and nice vague daydreams either. They were haunting fantasies that he just couldn’t get out of his head. If it weren’t for the fact that he had taken up on reading a lot of romance novels in which the characters assured him this was all part of having a crush, he would have been sure he was becoming crazy. I mean, he still was. It was just a more ‘normal’ kind of crazy. 

This all and more went, once again, through his mind while Ty and their friends were unknowingly and innocently watching the movie. 

Kit could barely contain himself in the last half hour. He just wanted the movie over with and everyone out of this room. Except for Ty of course.

And wasn’t even that his desire was so strong. That he wanted Ty so bad that he couldn’t wait. Not at all really. I mean, yeah, he did want Ty. But he was mostly just so incredibly nervous that he just wanted it over with. He has no idea how Ty was going to react, or how he was even going to broach it. All he knew was that he was literally gonna go crazy if he procrastinated for yet another week. Even didn’t at least try and see how Ty felt about it.

About going for the next step. 

It felt like an eternity had passed, but at long last the movie did end and their friends did leave. And not long after Ty and Kit did end up in bed together. 

Fully clothed still.   
Kit moved to hover over Ty, stopping their kiss. Ty looked at him questioningly as Kit stroke his hand down his stomach – over the t-shirt Ty was still wearing of course – all to reach the seam of Ty’s shirt. Without looking at Ty he moved it up a bit, his hands trembling. He didn’t move it up a lot, just enough to be able to see his bellybutton. 

Kit could feel Ty’s eyes on him, mostly just out of curiosity and naivete. Like a cute little bird. It felt like a heavy gaze to Kit though. Without even having seen it. It made his throat go dry and his hands shake even more. 

But he forced himself to focus on Ty’s stomach instead of his gaze. Still refusing to look him in the eye, he bends over Ty’s stomach and kissed his skin there. Starting at his bellybutton and then moving lower. Soon reaching Ty’s very happy trail. The thick black hairs tickle his lips as he brushes over them. He feels Ty’s muscles rolling underneath, reacting to the light touch. And as he moved his mouth lower, Ty’s skin starts to become even more sensitive. Even goosebumps forming on it. 

‘’Kit,’’ Ty whispered urgently, his voice sounding completely wrecked. ‘’What are you doing?’’ 

If anything, he just sounded curious, not at all arresting or reserved. But Kit felt a shock go through him anyway. His nerves getting even more edgy. 

Kit looked up for the first time. He forced his gaze up to Ty’s face, but didn’t look him in the eye. He made the excuse to himself that it was all for Ty – who had always had reservations when it came to looking people in the eye – but deep down he knew it was just because he was too much of a coward to be able to. 

Completely ignoring Ty’s question, he asked, ‘’Is this okay?’’ 

He didn’t catch Ty’s confused look, but he did see his brow furrowing: Ty didn’t understand his question. Which was understandable. Kit wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

‘’I mean the kissing here,’’ he indicated the skin of Ty’s stomach by stroking it softly. 

Ty shuddered in response. He even moaned a little. It was so hot Kit felt like he could have come right then and there if he hadn’t been keeping such a tight leash on his nerves already. 

Ty moved his head up and down in a slow nod.

It took Kit a moment to remember he had asked him a question. But when he did, he felt excitement at Ty’s answer. It made him feel brave. 

‘’I was thinking,’’ Kit started to say with this new wave of fearlessness. Only to stop after three words because he had no idea how to say he desperately wanted to give Ty a blowjob.

It was silent for a long moment. Or, at least, there were no voices filling the room. The sound of their breathing on the other hand… Or rather panting. It filled the room completely. 

‘’Yes?’’ Ty finally prompted him. 

It was so startling that for the tiniest second Kit forgot everything and looked Ty in the eye. Which he felt was the greatest mistake as well as the greatest accomplishment of his entire life up until then – No, he was not being dramatic!

Ty’s eyes were beautiful. Dark and beautiful. They gazed up at him longingly. The grey color of his irises had already been quite dark in the dim lit room. But now his pupils had gotten so big that only a sliver of an edge was left of the grey. And even that was barely visible. So it was kind of like Ty’s eyes – the irises at least – were entirely black. 

Right then and there, black became Kit’s favorite color. 

As he stared in Kit’s eyes, probably only for a second in real life but felt like an eternity to him, Kit decided he was going to paint his door and anything in his bedroom he could get his hands on black. He was also going to throw out all the clothes that had the slightest color in them and replace them with only black things. And at last he made the resolution that everything he was going to buy from now on would be black. 

‘’Christopher,’’ Ty breathed as Kit refrained from reacting – maybe that second actually was as long in real life as it had felt…

‘’Yes, I’m sorry, ‘’ sputtered Kit, sounding way more breathless than Ty had. ‘’I was thinking,’’ he repeated, ‘’that we could,’’ he continued, ‘’ddoooooo…,’’ he looked around him in search for words, ‘’something else,’’ he finished almost silently. If it weren’t for the fact that Kit’s voice had gotten a slight high-pitched tone, Ty probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

Ty’s brow furrowed again. Or maybe it had never unfurrowed. Maybe Kit was only now noticing it again. ‘’Something else?’’ he repeated. 

‘’Hm-hm,’’ Kit murmured in confirmation. 

‘’Like what?’’ prompted Ty; it was clear he was kind of getting fed up with Kit’s procrastinating – but in a humorous and indulging kind of way. 

‘’Like… ’’ Kit said as his eyebrows shot up high, almost touching his hairline. He wanted to finish, he really did, but he just didn’t know how. He didn’t even think he physically could. 

So he did the only thing else he could think of doing. Instead of opening his mouth to speak he opened his mouth to give a thick wet kiss to the little piece of skin between Ty’s waistband and his happy trail. And then, without looking up and with his lips attached to the same place, he started to open Ty’s fly. 

He heard Tiberius gasp in response. In the corners of his eyes he could also see Ty’s hands move in familiar ways. They clenched and unclenched in the manner they did so many times. Yet almost never when he and Kit were alone. 

It alarmed Kit so much that he forgot everything right that moment. He dropped what he was doing without a second thought, his nerves dropping with it. 

‘’Are you okay, Ty?’’ he asked as he looked him in the eye and straightened up, his face and voice all seriousness now. It was nothing like the last time he asked the same exact question.

Kit saw his own alarm reflected in Ty. He started to panic; what had he done??

And then Ty answered. ‘’I’m a lot more than okay. Better than I’ve ever been,’’ he answered calmly. ‘’But what’s wrong?’’ he asked concerned. 

About Kit. Ty was concerned about Kit… 

Kit almost laughed in reaction. 

Luckily, he could bite it back just in time. He was sure it would have made him look crazier than anything he had done before. 

Relieved and still out of breath he said instead, ‘’Nothing, Ty. I was just worried that I was going too far.’’

Ty blinked. ‘’Too far… what?’’

If it were anyone else asking that question, Kit was sure they were just messing with him. Faking cluelessness to get him to say out loud what he didn’t what to say. 

But this was Ty. 

This was the boy who adored him and was devoted to him. Whom he adored and felt devoted to in return. Maybe even loved… 

Kit suddenly felt very, very, very silly. Why was he so nervous? This was Ty! Ty who was his best friend. Ty whom he could tell anything to. Ty whom he had been more emotionally and physically vulnerable with than anyone else in his life. Ty who was the very last person he ever had to hide himself, his own thoughts and feelings from. 

With this new realization and the overwhelming sense of relief that still lingered from Ty saying he was completely okay, he finally spoke up. ‘’Ty, I want to make you come,’’ he simply said.

A smile spread across Ty’s face. ‘’Okay.’’

‘’With my mouth,’’ Kit clarified.

‘’Okay.’’


	5. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty has gotten a taste for the BJ

Ty licked his lips slowly and deliberately. And God, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Kit had ever seen in his life! All he could do in reaction was groan and whine, ‘’Please, Ty.’’

Tiberius cocked his head to the side. He was sitting on his knees, on the floor in a broom closet. Kit was standing up in the broom closet.

Kit thought it was simply just the first room Ty could find that had a door with a lock on the inside – which was pretty weird for a closet actually… But Ty knew better. He had actually come across this particular closet months earlier. And then when the classroom Tessa was assigned to turned out to be quite close to it, he figured it might come in handy some time.

Which it did. When Tessa had Kit aid her in a lecture for which he had to hold himself in various dramatic positions. For what purpose this was, Ty honestly could not tell you; he was too… _distracted_ , the whole lecture long.

Afterwards he just _had_ to have Kit. He had to have him the way he’d had Ty the night before.

It almost made Ty mad thinking about Kit keeping all those delicious tricks to himself _for weeks._ When Kit told him it was called a ‘blow job’ and that it was part of oral sex, Ty had looked at him with quizzical eyes.

I mean, he had heard the words blow job before. Of course! Even though shadowhunters could be immensely otherworldly when it came to their general knowledge, it wasn’t _that_ bad. Okay, maybe it was. But Ty’d had a computer since he was twelve and so he knew some stuff… Admittedly, of over half of it he had no idea what it was – like the few times he had read the word pair blow job before and assumed it was a lame children’s game in which you blew each other in the face. He had scrolled right passed all the examples and explanations because he had never in a million years figured it would be of any interest to him.

But boy, had he been wrong!!

And Kit knew about it all along and didn’t say anything… They had just been ‘jerking off’ – or whatever Kit wanted to call it – when they could have been doing **this** _._

All this and more Ty pondered while Kit was vast asleep next to him this morning. Tessa had long since given up on demanding that Kit sleep in his own room when they were at the Scholomance. And since Ty didn’t have a roommate anyway, it seemed only logical to him that Kit would sleep in his bed. With him.

Kit had been exhausted after all the nervousness at the beginning of the evening and then the mind-blowing blow job he had given Ty at the end. So he had fallen asleep right after.

But Ty, who’d had a much better sleep the night before, was not tired at all. Not for a long time.

First there were still just too many sparks shooting through his body. He felt alive and brilliant like he never had before. He’d stared at Kit’s mouth worshipingly. Even after it had fallen open slightly and a soft snore had sounded from it. To Ty’s ears it just sounded like the most beautiful purr.

He could not wrap his head around what just happened. About what Kit had done. …with his mouth …with his lips …with his _tongue_.

Ty felt himself harden again, just thinking about it. Maybe even a little wet.

It was just so damn arousing. More than anything before. More than he had ever thought possible.

And he was going to return that favor. In kind! Ty decided then and there that he was going to be the best blow jobber – is that what it was called? – in the world. Or at least, the best blow jobber for Kit.

So after the lecture – that had decidedly _not_ done wonders on calming his wound up body down – he dragged Kit into the closet* the first chance he got.

*Only literally, not figuratively

‘’Whu– ut?’’ Kit had stammered, barely realizing what was happening.

Ty kissed him before he could say anything else. First forcibly and then softly. He leaned his entire body into Kit’s as they started to move together. Not just their lips and tongues, but also the rest of their bodies.

Kit fisted his hands in Ty’s shirt like he always did. And Ty’s body reacted to this familiar gesture immediately. But this was not about him. This was about Kit. So he ignored his body’s… reactions.

‘’Ty,’’ Kit moaned into his mouth. It was obvious he could feel Ty’s changing body too.

But Ty had decided to ignore it so he would. ‘’It’s okay,’’ he said. ‘’It’s nothing.’’

Which was not true of course, but Ty felt like no explanations would be needed later. He continued with his plan. And actually making use of this new development. He pressed Kit with his back against the wall and slightly spread Kit’s legs with one of his own. Just like they had done that first night together. Then he slowly started to tilt his hips, pressing into Kit carefully but determinedly. Meanwhile he went on to kiss and suck on the skin of the blonde’s neck. Kit had left the kiss, his head falling back completely as he turned into a moaning mess. 

All the strings that had been strung so tightly in Kit’s body since yesterday, suddenly let go. All he could do was moan and groan, and move as Ty moved. In that moment, Kit and Ty were both sure that if Tiberius had stepped backward Christopher had simply just fallen to the ground. Ty had turned Kit into Jell-O in mere minutes, and he felt kind of proud of that.

But it really wouldn’t do for the plan he had.

‘’Kit,’’ he breathed against his skin. ‘’You have to stand up.’’

It took a few moments for Kit to even realize that Ty was speaking at all. Let alone to him. Then it took a few moments longer for him to grasp what he had said. It took some time but he got there. Though all the body movements Ty was doing didn’t exactly help much. But in the end he got himself to focus.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ he whispered, almost sounding like he was drunk, or high. Or both.

Ty stopped kissing Kit’s neck and moved his mouth to his ear to whisper in it. ‘’I’m going to give you a blow job,’’ he said. ‘’So please stand up so I can get on my knees and begin.’’ 

The way Ty said it was almost like a business proposition. Which – and Kit had no idea how – made it sound even hotter. He felt like his knees were about to boggle. He was not prepared for this. Nothing like this.

But he wanted it.

BADLY.

Ty was all diplomacy then. He took Kit’s arm and guided him to the opposite wall. To the planks secured there to the brick. They made the wall a lot less flat than the other sides in the closet. The planks were also filled with soft stuff, like blankets and such. It was the perfect thing to lean against when you had trouble to hold yourself up right. So Ty placed Kit against it and then got to his knees.

Kit opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He wanted to say something. He felt like he should say something. He wanted to help Ty, check if he was okay.

But Ty needed no help. Ty was so much more and better than Kit could have ever dreamed of. Which he shouldn’t be surprised about at all.

Ty started to unfasten Christopher’s fly. First he undid his belt, letting it hang open, then he opened the top button and then he lowered the zipper.

All this was done with neither of them saying a thing. The only sound was Ty’s shallow breathing, completely drowned out by Kit’s rasping and heavy breath. The tension of anticipation was palpable in the room. The very small and cozy room.

They remained silent, by at least not using their voice, all the way until Ty got his mouth on Kit.

‘’Holy… ‘’ Kit whispered quietly the moment Ty’s lips touched him. And then, when Ty’s tongue joined the party right after that, Kit finished his ‘sentence’. ‘’SHIT!’’ he exclaimed, his tone high pitched and raspy at the same.

Ty instantly let go. Not because he was nervous he had done something wrong. Or because he was worried that Kit didn’t want it. Just because he honestly, without reservations for his own feelings, wanted to know how Kit felt about it. ‘’Is this how you want it?’’ he asked.

Kit nodded furiously, subconsciously moving a bit forward; closer to Ty and his scandalous mouth. The few seconds that were left between them felt like torture to Kit. He needed Ty’s mouth on him – right now!

But Ty made no move to touch him. He just sat still, smiling up at Kit, looking all innocent and cute.

‘’Ty, please,’’ Kit moaned, barely audible.

Ty frowned. ‘’What?’’

If this had been any other person, Kit would have no doubt in his mind that he was messing with him. No doubt that he was enjoying this; watching him squirm. But this was Ty. And that was not his style. Even more than that; he was probably not capable. Definitely not when it came to the people he loved.

He was just waiting because he honestly wanted to know if this was exactly what and how Kit wanted it.

So Kit mustered up all the energy he could – which was not a whole lot – to raise his right hand. All to touch Ty’s lips lightly with his fingertips.

‘’Yes, I want this,’’ Kit whispered slightly more clearly, ‘’I want your mouth on me just as it was now. I want you to lick me, suck me, breathe me in.’’

Ty’s tongue darted out automatically and his pupils dilated completely. His breath started to come in heavy puffs. He was practically panting.

But. He. Still. Wasn’t. Moving.

So Kit gather together the very last portion of energy he had, and said, ‘’Right now Tiberius.’’ His voice rang clear and heavy through the little room this time.

Ty swallowed hard. Never in his life had he been turned on so much by hearing his own name – let alone his full name. But no, he did not stop to think about his own body, his own desires. Nor did he feel the need to. Because right now, there was only one desire that mattered more than anything else: Christopher’s.

Without even noticing it himself, Ty had moved forward again. His lips were touching Kit’s cock before he knew it. First just the tip. Very carefully. And then slowly the whole head of his cock. By that time Tiberius was wrapping his entire mouth around him. He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the warm, soft, silky, precious part of the boy he loved he was holding. He noticed nothing but the heady flavor, the smooth texture, and the strange sensation of feeling a heartbeat speed up right underneath his touch.

He barely even noticed Kit bucking his hips, cursing like sailor, breathing like he was running a marathon, and moaning like a horny teenager having their very first sexual experience – which was very much not the case!

Ty didn’t even realize it when Kit grabbed hold of his head by tangling his fingers through Ty’s hair; holding onto it for dear life. But all Ty was concerned with was figuring out which exact movements with his lips and tongue had Kit’s body shudder most. And also had the heartbeat drumming through his cock the hardest.

Then taste began to join the party. Very subtle at first. But when Ty sucks even harder, the salty cream really starts to flow. Right until it in one second becomes a whole mouth full and Kit’s groans become so loud that even Ty notices.

Kit had come.

And it was even more glorious than Ty could have ever imagined.


	6. Part 11 - EMMA'S SEX ED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Alright,’’ she said, urging him to continue. 
> 
> And continue he did. ‘’I want to know more about it, so I know what I need to know,’’ he said. ‘’And doing research on the internet upset me,’’ he admitted with an unexpecting turn of subject.

Emma and Julian ended up on the Scholomance doorstep on a dark and rainy day. Hungry and exhausted they stood waiting, with held breath.

Julian because he felt the parentlike anxiety he had felt towards all his younger siblings for five intense years suddenly rushing back.

And Emma because she could feel and see that anxiety on the love of her life’s face. Not that she could literally feel that through a physical bond they had. No that was gone. It had disappeared the same moment their Parabatai marks had left their bodies. In its place had come something different. Something that felt even stronger and deeper.

It was mid 2013 and they had been travelling for months. From institute to institute. Learning and discovering all there was to know about the shadowhunter world. And low-key searching for a place they might want to stay a little bit longer.

They had not stumbled upon that yet.

This was partly because they had been cooked up in Los Angeles for so long, Julian especially never being able to leave for anything fun, that they were now like two little puppies who were allowed out for the first time ever, running and jumping all around and sniffing on anything that came their way. They wanted to get to know _everything._

And partly this was because Julian needed to get used to the ache he felt being away from his siblings. It was an ache that didn’t need to be there any longer – since the Blackthorn children were well taken care off, safe and happy – but he couldn’t shake. It had been his go-to feeling in his life for so long, the feeling he paid most attention to, the feeling that always kept him wondering if they were alright. Even when it wasn’t necessary. Like now.

This ache had them visiting LA whenever Julian couldn’t suppress it anymore and just had to see his younger brother and sister with his own eyes. And this ache had them on the doorstep of the school they were actually supposed to leave alone.

‘’Do you think we should leave?’’ Julian breathed after knocking three times and only being met with very long silences.

Emma couldn’t believe her ears; after all that travelling he wanted to just turn around and go? But then she looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. ‘’No,’’ she just answered, giving the hand she was holding a squeeze. 

Julian peeked down at her, from underneath his curls. His posture said self-assured and calm, but his eyes told a different story.

Emma wish she knew what to say. She didn’t though, so she just smiled at him, trying to convey the support she wants to give him with just her expression.

Julian smiled a bleak smile back. After another long moment of silence he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could get a word out, the door opened. 

And… it was Tessa!

**◎**

She was about the last person Emma had expected seeing here. But also the best! And after Tessa explained she’d been teaching Ty and his classmates a weekly class about magic for months now, it actually made a lot of sense.

Seeing her made Emma very happy but also a feel a bit guilty. They really should have visited her, Jem, Kit, and Mina sooner. They had just been so caught up in everything…

Before she could even broach the subject of visiting, Tessa was already inviting them. She was just about to leave though. With Kit, who was also here. He had changed so much in such a short period! Emma felt like a middle-aged aunt when she hugged him tightly and remarked on this fact. She could barely keep herself from pinching his cheeks. Which was good she did, because she wasn’t sure Kit’s face could handle turning any redder than it already had.

He looked good. He looked happy. And… grown up.

Emma wasn’t really sure what it was, but Kit changed drastically, that was for sure.

She didn’t have long to focus on it though. Because Tessa and Kit left barely twenty minutes later. Hopping into a teleport cheerfully after Emma and Julian promised they would visit two days later.

Emma sighed contently as she stared after them. Or rather, gazed at the place they had been just a moment ago.

She’d see Jem the day after tomorrow. She’d see the one member of her family she knew. That is, from her biological family.

She turned away, back to Julian. He stood there, waiting for her. Even though he could barely contain himself. He was practically shaking from keeping his legs from running right to Ty’s room; in the direction Kit pointed it was in.

Emma supposed they had made up… Was that that made Kit look so happy? The fact that he had Ty back?

‘’Are you alright?’’ Julian asked gruffly, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled gratefully at him. Grateful for him and his patience for her. ‘’Yes,’’ she assured him and then laughed. ‘’Just go!’’

Julian blinked for a second, not understanding. Then he grinned widely, turned around and sprinted down the hall.

By the time Emma caught up to him he was sitting next to his little brother on Ty’s bed. They looked as cozy as they would in an embrace. And Ty looked anything but little next to the only parent he had known since he was ten. He looked like an adult – almost. And he looked… happy. Yes, it was definitely happiness and content that Emma saw in him. Something she didn’t think she would see again from him, she realized now. Not in such a peaceful way, not so soon after…

She couldn’t think of it. It was still too painful.

‘’Hello,’’ she said, entering the room.

Ty looked up in surprise. He hadn’t noticed her standing in the open doorway, that was clear. His and Emma’s gazes crossed paths for only a moment. Then he looked down. But not before giving her small but radiant smile.

Yes, he was happy here. And something told Emma that it only had partly to do with the scholomance.

**◎**

It was only the day after their arrival that Emma had some alone time with Ty. She and Julian had gotten a private tour of the castle from Ty and met many, many students – some of them seemed a bit surprised they were there, right until the moment they would explain that it was Tessa Gray who had invited them to stay. Then they would shrug and accept it.

Yesterday Julian got some alone time with Ty as well though. When Emma was pulled away by some enthusiastic students who wanted a play-by-play from her of basically every battle she had ever been in. It took all night!

But today Julian was the one being overwhelmed with questions by a significant part of the student body of this school. Now they wanted to know about every battle he fought in. And his experiences in the seelie court. And his drawings – which one of the girls sneakily took a peek at while he wasn’t paying attention, only to gush over it endlessly later.

In any case; it was clear that the arrival of Emma and Julain was a long awaited and well received breath of fresh air. And all the students seemed determined to revel in it.

But with them focused on Julian today, Emma found her chance to get some quiet time with Ty.

She didn’t know what do with it exactly. Just that, she felt the urge to check up on Ty. And though she didn’t really know how to do that, she also knew the feeling wouldn’t leave her unless she tried. At the very least.

So that’s how Emma ended up spending her morning with Ty and his secret-but-really-not-so-secret pet: the lynx Irene. They took her out walking and Ty talked about what she should and shouldn’t eat. Emma mainly learned a lot about lynxes that morning, but not much else.

Their morning was actually mostly spent in pleasant silence. Neither of them really felt the inclination to speak that much. It just felt good walking and being there.

In the morning, that was fine. But by the time it had become afternoon, Ty seemed to be talkative again. Only this time nothing about lynxes.

‘’Emma can I ask you something?’’ he asked after such a long time of silence that it took Emma a moment to realize he was talking to her.

‘’Sure, Ty,’’ she said then.

‘’I wanted to ask you about sex.’’

Wow.

Okay.

Well, Emma guessed she could never catch Ty on beating around the bush. He was nothing if not straightforward.

‘’Uhm… ‘’ Should she say yes to this? She honestly didn’t know. She felt very unqualified for this kind of decision making. But here she was, so she was just going to have to go with it. She went with her gut feeling – a gut burning feeling called curiosity, that is. ‘’Okay,’’ she said.

Ty nodded as he stared off into space with an intent and determined look on his face. ‘’I just want to be prepared,’’ he explained and Emma had to admit she felt surprised at his attentiveness. She couldn’t remember him ever picking up on her hesitation before. 

‘’Alright,’’ she said, urging him to continue.

And continue he did. ‘’I want to know more about it, so I know what I need to know,’’ he said. ‘’And doing research on the internet upset me,’’ he admitted with an unexpecting turn of subject. 

Emma bit her lip to keep her mouth from falling open accidently.

‘’So I stopped doing that,’’ Ty went on, unperturbed. ‘’I thought I should ask someone. And that that someone should be close but not family,’’ he concluded. And then with a lot more uncertainty he added softly, ‘’Have I made the right choice? Or am I being inappropriate?’’

‘’Well…’’ Emma supposed she couldn’t lie to that. ‘’I would say yes on both counts,’’ she said.

Without much emotion Ty backtracked immediately. ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.’’

‘’No!’’ Emma practically shouted. Ty looked perplexed and unsure what to make of her response. ‘’It’s okay,’’ she added quickly, more softly.

He frowned ‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Jup,’’ she grinned. And then with more composure she explained. ‘’Yeah, I’m sure. I want to help you.’’

‘’Okay,’’ he said slowly, thoughtfully. He was silent for a moment, clearly getting his thoughts in order, on how to broach this subject. It took him a long moment but then his frown disappeared and he spoke again. ‘’When was the first time you had sex?’’

Emma gulped in surprise. She had not expected this. She didn’t really know what she expected, but not this. She recovered herself quickly though. ‘’Uhm, well, I was fifteen before I did anything, like… minor.’’

Ty frowns. ‘’Do you mean kissing?’’

Emma had to bite her lip again to keep from giggling embarrassingly. Oh, Ty, how can he be so innocent and naïf yet so straightforward without any embarrassment at the same time? Well, that was pretty much what Ty was always like. She shouldn’t have expected any different when it came to this.

Ty waited patiently while all this went through Emma’s head. ‘’No, it was more than just kissing,’’ she answered at last.

‘’Okay,’’ he said, nodding his head like he was making a mental note of it. ‘’And how old were you when you went all the way?’’ he asked.

Emma’s eyes widened as she realized something. ‘’Your age.’’

Ty was blissfully unaware of the meltdown Emma was having right in front of him. He just nodded in concentration while his eyes changed nothing in look. With a totally blank expression every professional poker player would be jealous of he just went on and asked his next question. ‘’Was it good?’’

Emma turned completely red and started grinning at the same time. She felt utterly embarrassed to talk about it – definitely with someone who was, for all intents and purposes, her little brother – but she also had to laugh at her past-self who had been unbelievably awkward. Though, still not as awkward as Cameron had been. Nowhere near as awkward as that…

‘’Uhm, _well_ … ‘’ she literally had to bite her lip _again_ to keep herself from laughing – at this rate her lips were gonna fall off at the end of their conversation!

If anyone else had been in front of her, she was sure they would have picked up on her awkwardness (yes, it was a plague that extended well from just the act itself). But once again, Ty seemed blissfully unaware. His mind went to a completely different place in reaction to her trepidation in answering. He got worried.

He frowned disturbingly low and hard. His eyes seemed to sadden by the second and his lip even started to tremble. ‘’Was it bad?’’ he whispered, his voice as soft as the wind and balling his fists in stark contrast to that.

 _Oh no_ , Emma thought. She didn’t even want to imagine what Ty was thinking now. And it was the furthest thing from the truth.

‘’Oh no, Ty!’’ she said hurriedly. ‘’No! Not like that.’’ She shook her head hectically and only dropped her eyes from him once he had made eye-contact.

‘’Like what?’’ He asked automatically – one of the question that were drilled into him in all the years of misunderstanding other people. Like Julian had taught him; always check with the other person if your thinking the same thing they are if you’re not sure.

But Emma wasn’t about to speak about this thing out loud. ‘’Like _that,’’_ she just said with a sigh.

‘’I don’t understand,’’ he admitted.

‘’It’s alright, we’re just moving on.’’ Emma definitely didn’t want to discuss that with him. She was up to explaining anything to him – case in point; this very conversation – but not that. And it was not like he needed to be educated on anything anyway; his morals were clearly in the right place.

‘’It was,’’ Emma starts again, thinking back to that night. To Cameron’s clumsiness and his bliss. Both very well meaning, but not very successful. She shakes her head, making herself go back to here and now. ‘’Nice.’’

Ty cocks his head to the side. Like a cute but unconvinced puppy. ‘’Nice.’’ He repeats, tasting the word.

‘’Uhm, yeah, well, it was a good experience.’’ She can’t keep her laugh in anymore then.

Ty frowns lightly. But his voice comes out accepting as he says, ‘’Okay.’’

It is silent for a long moment. And even though Ty gives her no cause to, Emma feels awkward. So she starts talking. Regretting it almost the moment she opens her mouth. ‘’So what else do you want to know?’’

Ty smiles and Emma feels her regret slip away.

Then he eyes turn concentrated again. ‘’How…’’ he starts slowly, seeming intent to ask his question right, searching for the best words, ‘’do I make it good?’’

A thousand obscene things to say run through Emma’s mind. But really, she should stay true to the honesty and sincerity that Ty simply is. That’s much better than making this dirtier – and a lot more awkward – than he means it. He’s in love and he’s a teenager. That’s all there is to it.

‘’Well,’’ she starts and breathes in a big gulp of air, sucking in some courage before saying something very sappy and romantic, which was very unlike her, ‘’you just do what feels good, Ty. And make sure the other person feels good to.’’

Ty nods slowly, taking in every word, processing and weighing it, in the focused and attentive way he always does. Then he suddenly shakes his head. ‘’But how do I know what is right?’’ he asks, almost desperately.

Now Emma has to laugh again, because she is about to give the best and most difficult advice to Ty she has ever given to anyone. Even to herself. Something she very much should have done during her and Julian’s struggles in the beginning. ‘’You talk about it,’’ she says.

It’s silent for a long moment. Ty keeps completely still as he processes this.

Suddenly he smiles. ‘’Thank you,’’ he says and walks away.

Emma stares after him with pride.

**◎**

‘’Hey,’’ Julian says that night in their room as he kisses her cheek. ‘’How was your day?’’

‘’Ah, nothing much. Just talked upcoming horror movies with Dru, gave sex advice to Ty and played basketball with a few of the scholomance students. I won of course,’’ Emma answers, grinning wickedly.

Julian freezes. For a moment he says nothing. He just stares at her. ‘’What?’’ he asks then, his voice so soft that it’s almost polite.

Emma looks back at him with wide, yet knowing, eyes. ‘’I said I played ball and won,’’ she says innocently, her grin tucked away carefully.

‘’No! Before that,’’ he whispers, sounding and looking very much out of breath.

‘’You mean the tips Dru gave us of awesome horror movies coming out this year? I talked to her on the phone this afternoon.’’

‘’No, the third thing you said. About Ty.’’

She grins widely then. ‘’Jup – that’s true.’’

‘’But… ‘’ he looks flabbergasted, _trying_ to process this information, but not able to. ‘’What? Why? How? …with WHO?!’’

She gives him an exasperated look. ‘’Who Ty is with? Well, Kit of course!’’

Julian’s eyeballs look like they are about to roll out of their sockets. If it weren’t for the fact that he was still able to talk, Emma would be getting worried by now.

His lips tremble almost as he whispers. ‘’…Kit and Ty? Are… together… ‘’ And then his voice suddenly rises. ‘’What???’’ he says with so much volume that it almost gives Emma whiplash.

She looks at him disapprovingly. ‘’You’re not that sharp tonight, are you?’’ She asks rhetorically.

But even though it was rhetorical, he still feels the need to answer. ‘’Yes, I am!’’ he almost shouts, his expression defiant. And only then Emma’s words really strike him. He finally understands and responds. ‘’It’s just – ‘’ he starts, ‘’my _baby_ -brother is in a relationship with a boy whom I always assumed was his friend. Give me a minute to wrap my mind around the fact that these two _babies_ are busy doi- I can’t even say the words. What the hell!’’

‘’Oh, Julian.’’ She shakes her head indulgingly. ‘’They’re not babies. They’re barely even children anymore.’’ When he opens his mouth, clearly to protest, she adds, ‘’And they’re older than I was.’’

‘’They’re not older than I was!’’ Julian splutters back.

‘’Yeah, well, not everyone is as strong and in control of themselves as you. We can’t all wait till the love of our life finally catches up to them. Some of us are tempted to give that love a little push to get there quicker.’’

Her wicked smile is gone now. The smile itself is still there, wider than ever even, but it’s all love and indulgence now.

Julian’s cheeks redden a little. ‘’You make it sound so romantic.’’

She lays her hand on the side of his face, caressing his rosy cheek gently ‘’It was romantic,’’ she says, her voice low. She kisses him once and continues, ‘’I’m very happy you waited for me.’’ She kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: pls comment what you think of it:)


End file.
